


Stay with me until I fall asleep

by lookafterharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, I think?, M/M, Songfic, idk - Freeform, im sorry, its 4am, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookafterharry/pseuds/lookafterharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened too fast, almost as if it didn't happen at all. It seemed unreal. One minute Harry was telling Louis what he had in mind to cook for dinner. The next, he was telling him how terrified he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me until I fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and idk what happened here, but yeah.. it's 4am and I just wanted to post this asap bc it's been in my drafts for days. I suck at this I know but here we go....
> 
> Ohh and English isn't my first language and this wasn't beta'd so I'm so sorry for the mistakes. Plus I'm sleepy. I talk too much I'm sorry~enjoy! I guess?
> 
> Title from(also a bit inspired by) Kiss it all better by He is We  
> A little hint of Kiss me by Ed Sheeran

It all happened too fast, almost as if it didn't happen at all. It seemed unreal. One minute Harry was telling Louis what he had in mind to cook for dinner. The next, he was telling him how terrified he was. 

They had just finished grocery shopping and were on their way to the car. It was around 8 when it happened. The weather was oddly cold, and it was a starless night. Louis and Harry had parked their car a bit far away from the store. Since all the parking spots were taken. 

Right before they reached their car, Harry stopped in his tracks and tugged at Louis' shirt, causing him to stop and turn his attention towards Harry. Harry had this unreadable expression on his face, like he was thinking of something and as though he was scared or confused, Louis couldn't really tell. "What's the matter, love? Is everything alright?" Louis asked. "I don't know Lou, I feel weird. Like, I have a bad feeling about.. I don't know I just," Harry said, he was frowning, his lower lip sticking out subconsciously forming that adorable pout he makes whenever he's upset or tired or just basically needs Louis' attention. Louis' brows furrowed as he studied Harry's face, he looked so small and scared. Louis suddenly felt the need to reassure him, make him feel safe again, so he pulled him by his wrist and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Harry immediately relax in his embrace. Louis moved to kiss his hair. Harry had grown a lot over the years, Louis used to be a little taller than Harry when they first met, and now he has to stand on the tip of his toes just to kiss him. When they pulled away, Harry was giving him a genuine watery smile. He had the most sincere smile on his face, the kind of smile that tells Louis how much he loves him and that all of Harry belongs to him now, that Harry is Louis' and only his. It's beautiful how just one smile can tell so much. 

"I love you so much Lou, I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You're my first and last. I think.. Sometimes it's overwhelming, because I love you so much, maybe too much, and I just.. it scares me. Because I'll never be able to put in words and tell you exactly how much I love you and how I really feel... but just know that I love you, a lot, no one else but you. It's always been you and it'll always be you.."

Louis could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He loves this boy so much. Seeing Harry like this, pouring his heart out, opening up to him and giving everything he has to him, made Louis' heart swell and his chest tighten with pure affection and adoration. Harry looked so innocent, like he was 16 again. Young and in love. 

"Haz, you know that I love you, more than you'll ever know. And that scares me too, the fact that you'll never know... But look at it this way, my love for you is just as much as the love you have for me. We will never be able to explain how much, but we both know they're just as much. The most important thing is that we love each other. If you ever wonder how much I love you, just think of how much you love me. And you don't have to worry darling, I do know how much you love me. Just as much as I love you."

Harry was crying, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. His heart almost ached from being so full of love and content. He's so in love. Louis pulled Harry into a hug once more, it somehow felt like the most intimate hug they ever had, before lacing their fingers together and continued to head towards their car. The area they had parked their car in was a bit dark and empty, since it was secluded from shops.

They had finally reached their car and Louis was searching his pockets for the keys. He noticed a man approaching them. The man was tall and broad. He looked scruffy and messy, and looked like he was drunk. The man looked very suspicious and Louis felt uneasy. He quickened his search for the keys when suddenly he heard an ear shattering crack. The echo of the deafening sound carried on for what felt like forever, ringing in his ears. Louis' eyes immediately searched for Harry, to make sure he's alright. He found Harry looking right back at him, eyes widening in complete shock and fear.

Louis' eyes dropped to where Harry was clutching his abdomen, he could see blood seeping through the fabrics of his sweater, forming a hideous smudge of red that was slowly increasing in size. Harry was trembling, his knees buckled before he fell to the ground, eyes never leaving Louis, they were filled with so much fear. Louis could hear screams, perhaps a few people were there when it happened. He heard one of them said something about the cops, but they all sounded so far away. All Louis could hear was the dreading sound of his heartbeat that was getting faster and louder by the minute. 

And that's when it hit him, hard. Harry had been shot. The man had shot Harry. Louis didn't even know where the man was now and whether he had ran away or not. Louis couldn't bring himself to think of it at that moment. He didn't know what to do. But when he saw Harry looking up at him with pleading eyes, Louis finally came to his senses and fell to the ground, taking Harry in his arms. He held Harry as tightly as he could. Because he didn't want to lose him. He felt as though if he held him tight enough, Harry would be safe. He'd be alright and everything will be fine. Harry looked so terrified. He was shaking violently. Tears streaming down his face in a steady flow.

"Lou.. I'm scared.. I-I don't w-want to... die.. I'm not ready t-to go.. I don't want to leave without you Louis p-please.. don't let me go.." Harry's voice was shaky, just above a whisper. Harry looked so fucking scared. Louis has never felt so helpless in his whole life. The love of his life was dying in his arms, petrified, yet he couldn't do anything to save him.

Louis kissed Harry's face, he kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. Every part of him he could kiss. He entwined their fingers together. Harry's hand was starting to get cold and he just wouldn't stop shaking. Louis was so scared to lose him. How was he ever going to live without him? His vision was starting to blur from all the tears, he didn't even realise he had started crying. He furiously blinked the tears away. Louis tried his best to conceal his fear. Harry looked so small and scared and Louis just really wanted to calm his baby boy. So he kissed his knuckles and said "Harry," his voice cracked, he had to take a deep breath before continuing, "baby.. it's okay, I'm right here. I got you, love. Everything will be alright. I won't leave you. I'll never let you go. I'll always hold on, I promised, remember? I'll always be with you no matter what. You're never getting rid of me.." he gave a sombre chuckle. It pained him how terribly sad it sounded in his ears.

"Lou... don't let me go, please.. I love you... d-dont leave me" Harry cried. His voice tiny. "I would never. I love you and I'll always look after you. Forever. I promise" Louis tried his best to give a reassuring smile.

Harry looked terribly pale, and his shaking was slowly subsiding.

"Lou..?" He said

"Yes, love?"

"M' very tired... sing.... me to sleep... please.." his voice was too soft, it hurt Louis' soul. 

Louis nodded, he took a shaky breath and with his soft feathery voice, he sang Harry's favourite song. Looking straight into an ocean of green that he had always been lost in, but he had never minded getting lost in it, because it was as though he was on a never ending sail on sea, with Harry by his side. It was Harry and that was okay. A pair of green orbs staring back at him, the ones he remembered seeing when he first saw Harry and thinking they were the most breathtaking and beautiful eyes he's ever seen. Only now they were glistening with tears, but still just as beautiful as they had always been.

"Settle down with me.. cover me up.. cuddle me in.." Louis voice came out more of a soft whisper but still sounded beautiful nonetheless. Almost angelic.

"Lay down with me.. and hold me in your arms-" a painful sob escaped his chest but he quickly willed himself to calm down as he saw a worry line form on Harry's forehead. He eased it away with his hand and then moved to stroke Harry's hair, soothing him.

"With your heart against my chest.. lips pressed to my neck.. I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet..." 

Harry's breathing began to slow down, his eyelids drooping. Like he was really going to sleep.

"And with this feeling I'll forget.. I'm in love now..." 

and with that Harry gave a weak smile and said, "oops..."

Louis smiled back and whispered "hi."

Harry's eyes slowly closed, small smile never leaving his face. His breathing became shallower and shallower until it finally stopped. And Harry was gone. 

Louis body shook as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. It felt like he was suffocating. Deep racking sobs forced out of his chest. He held onto Harry's cold body tightly, clutching and grasping and hugging but this time, he didn't hug back. Harry looked like he was in a deep sleep, it made Louis' chest hurt. He looked so peaceful, almost ethereal. Like if Louis let go of him, he would float away.

Louis could hear faint sounds of sirens. And people screaming and shouting unintelligible things. But he didn't really care anymore.

He softly placed his lips onto Harry's cold ones, as gentle as he could because he was scared he'd break him, making his body shatter into pieces like a porcelain doll. The kiss painfully reminded him of their first kiss, because Harry didn't move. Harry was so surprised when Louis stole his first kiss that he completely froze. And now Louis was giving him his last, he froze as well. Except this time, he stays like that for a long time. A very long time.

"Goodnight, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
